Lambda
'Lambda (Japanese: ラムダ Ramuda Greek: Λ) or known as Lambda No. 11 (Japanese: ラムダ ナンバーイレブン Ramuda Nanbā Irebun Greek: Λ-No. 11) is a replica of Mio or known as one of the Tenshi Unit and works with the The Seventh Sector. She is recently confirmed to be appeared in Retrace Phantasma as a playable character. Appearance Lambda's appearance is greatly resembles Mio, like all Tenshi Units, but with a different style. She retains Mio's long blonde hair which she ties into two ponytails below added with a single blade at both ends, has Nue's red eyes with dark red circles forming in the eyes, and has a tan complexion. She wears a black and white futuristic sword-themed armor that features a set of eight disembodied blades that floats behind her in a wing-like formation and when in battle, dons a visor with a singular eye and horns at the end. In her flashback, Lambda is shown wearing a bright blue jumpsuit and draped in a long flowing cape with red-colored tape seals at the end. Personality Once she is created, Lambda was once full of emotion and seemed to act slightly similar to Mio in some aspects. However, because her desperate pleas for help could not be heard, Lambda eventually turned into an empty shells because of the torture affected her. As a result, Lambda becomes emotionless, quiet, and only follows orders. However, over the course of the series, she started to regain Nue's memories, remembering Roku as a result. It was started when Lambda meets Roku for the first time, causing her to remembering Nue's first time meeting him. Right before she regained Nue's memories, Lambda is unable to know what emotion is and she felts that emotion is an act of pleas of humans, however, she becomes more understanding about it when Roku as well as both Zidane and Bartz helps her, although the progress is slow. Which acts as a running gag for her, stating if she is learn about emotion it always ends with humorous results. After battling an illusion of her former self, she recovered her memories completely until Konoe erased it again. However, even her memories being erased, Lambda still intacts emotions such as now she begins smiling and polite towards others. Lambda, now becomes sort of a Guardian for Roku as she protects him from danger with her life putting on the line. As this progressed, Lambda gains feelings for Roku, as he becomes cares of her and when he pauses his relationship with Lightning for awhile as he has also to protect Lambda, making her flustered. Near the end of Revenant Soul, Lambda recovers back hers and Nue's memories and rushed to protect Roku, albeit at the cost of her life. History Lambda was once a failure Tenshi Unit by the scientist of Kagutsuchi and was throwned away. However, Lambda was recreated once more by Konoe, the leader of The Seventh Sector by combining the failure Eleventh Unit with the soul of Nue, recovered when Frederica found Mio's remnants on the Altar's Gate after the conclusion of Requiem Shift. Once she was created back, Minato erased her memory while posessing Kuronagi, and as a result, Lambda is only interested in carrying out Konoe's orders. Even after that, her memories occasionally tries to come back to her, however, causing a great pain, something Teru takes full advantage of barely mentioning Roku. Synopsis Revenant Soul Seventh Sector arc Lambda was first mentioned by Konoe to both Zidane and Bartz once they inside Seventh Sector's base, stating that she sent a specialist to save both Cross and Roku. Lambda then makes her first full appearance when Roku alongside of Mio falls into the depths, where Lambda saved the former thanks to her Nox Crystarium and later Cross, whom she manages to save both of them into safety. Lambda eventually leads Cross into the Seventh Sector's hideout and base, where Zidane and Bartz meets Cross again. Once Roku is awake and recovered, Lambda begins to regains Nue's memory once met Roku, but only a faint sight of Nue battling Roku in the Altar's Gate, however she brushes it off although it makes Roku worries about her due to the pain she inflicts after viewing the memory. Lambda later helps both Roku and Cross into saving Soul inside the 28th Area, where they faces off against a giant imnense black bloop monster, however they manages to beat the creature as well as saved Soul. Lambda later first met Scarlet, who has been looking for Soul recently and started to regain another of Nue's memory, showing Nue defeating Scarlet inside the Altar, causing another great pain in Lambda causing Roku, again, to worry of her. Inside the base, Roku eventually tries to ask Lambda of what happened to her back in Area 28 but she doesn't answer his question but response by saying that Roku shouldn't know what happened and that she only follows Konoe's orders, not him, causing Roku to snaps out in front of her. Cross, later appears and defended Lambda to Roku, saying that he should be more focused to others not only Lambda, and Roku walks away without responsing to Cross's action but quietly saying that he was sorry to Lambda and realizes that he is only in the way of others. Once both Cross and Roku leaves, Lambda begins to recovered another memory, showing Roku being impaled by Nue and throws him inside the Cauldron of the Gate, aside from the pain, Lambda begins to wonder what that memory means but brushes it off again, stating that it only is a memory, and that she doesn't understand what humans only think it is before leaving back inside. Memoria arc Librarium Invasion arc Tenshi Units arc Remnant of Nu arc Pandora Hearts arc Trials of the Heroes arc The Book of Azure arc Hierarchical Festival arc Assault of the Hierarchical arc Third War of Magi arc School-Side Chronicles: Ultimate Arena 3 - Retrace Phantasma Powers & Abilities Movelist Musical Themes Stages Titles Quotes Trivia Category:Revenant Soul Characters Category:Tenshi Unit Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:UA Characters Category:Playable Characters